Here comes some New Challengers
by ElementalSoldier9819
Summary: A roster of characters who could be in a Playstation All-Stars Sequel and possible rival scenarios.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, here's my dream roster for characters who should be in a Playstation All-Stars sequel if Sony decides to make one.**

* * *

Specter (Ape Escape)

Dr Nefarious (Ratchet and Clank)

Dart Feld (The Legend of Dragoon)

Jaster Rogue (Rogue Galaxy)

Delsin Rowe (Infamous Second Son)

Lucas Kellen (Killzone Shadow Fall)

The Hunter (Bloodborne)

Gabriel Logan (Syphon Filter)

Nathan Hale (Resistance)

Finn (Sorcery)

Knack (Knack)

Leonard (White Knight Chronicles)

Wander (Shadow of the Colossus)

Rudy RoughKnight (Wild Arms)

Joel and Ellie (The Last of Us)

Aloy (Horizon Zero Dawn)

Norman Jayden (Heavy Rain)

Connor (Detroit Become Human)

The Sinner (Player Character in Freedom Wars)

Now for the rival pairings

Specter vs Dr. Nefarious

Dart Feld vs Jaster Rogue

Good Delsin vs Lucas Kellen

Evil Delsin vs Wander

The Hunter vs The Sinner

Gabriel Logan vs Nathan Hale

Finn vs Knack

Rudy Roughknight vs Leonard

Joel and Ellie vs Aloy

Norman Jayden vs Connor

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think of this roster and of the rival pairings. As you may noticed, it's all first party characters. That's because First Party Characters are the pride, spirit, and ESSENCE of PS All-Stars. Other dream rosters I've seen have a tendency to overload on third party characters and I feel that is just wrong. First Party Characters are the stars of the show, and a crossover fighting game like this is supposed to be for them. Rival Scenarios will be posted in the next chapter.**


	2. Specter vs Dr Nefarious

**Hi Guys, I knw it's been over a month since I last wrote this, but now hear is the first rival pairing; Specter vs Dr Nefarious. I feel that these two make perfect rivals for each other considering the fact that they are villains and somewhat racist towards other species.**

* * *

Connection: Both Specter and Dr Nefarious are the main antagonists of their respective franchises. They have similar goals of taking over their universes by raising armies composed of their own species and destroying the protagonists, but are thwarted every time. Both also became transformed into villains through external means, with Specter finding the Peak point helmet and putting it on gaining inteligence and Dr. Nefarious falling into machinary and being turned into a robot.

Specter

Intro

 _At last I have finished raising up my army of monkeys, all equipped with enhanced peak point helmets. All there to do is to make sure that the proper operational protocols are set. But before I do that however, there has been this mysterious source that has been bugging me for the past couple of days. I cannot continue my plans until I discover what this source is. And who knows? Maybe it prove beneficial to my plans of taking over the world._

Rival

Specter: It seems all of my opponents proved to be nothing more than a piece of cake. Soon my plans for world domination will be within reach.

Dr Nefarious: So you talk of domination, Monkey. For I am Doctor Nefarious and there is no one more worthy of galactic domination than me.

Specter: Dr Nefarious huh? My name is Specter. You seem to have a desire to take over just like me. Join me and together we will conquer everyone and everything that stands in our way

Dr Nefarious: Me teaming up with a squishy like you?! Don't make me laugh. I would never stoop so low as to collaborate with an organic like yourself.

Specter: What a shame. Well then, if you are not with me, then you are against me.

Ending

 _At Last! Power like I've never seen it! That source proved to be worth the time looking into! I am now in control of the greatest source of power the universe has ever known. With that power my dream of world domination is now a reality. Not even spike and the other humans will be able to stop me. They will fall before me, specter the most powerful being in this world. Go forth my army of Pipo Monkeys, crush any who dare oppose us_!

Dr Nefarious

Intro

Dr Nefarious: Lawrence! I'm bored and need something to do

Lawrence: I suggest making sure the production lines for our army are running smoothly

Dr Nefarious: No way! I've been doing that for the past few days and It's borring! I need some squishies to kill!

Lawrence: Hold on, There has been a cosmic energy signature detected within several klicks of our current position. I advise that you go investigate

Dr Nefarious: Cosmic Energy Signature? What are you wauting for? Let's go!

Rival

Dr Nefarious: Pathetic, all of these squishies were nothing but a walk in the park.

Dr Nefarious: Hail there Squishie, you seem to have interiesting looking device there. What is it?

Specter: This? This is the centerpeice of my entire Army. Behold the peak point helmet! The latest in mind control technology. Made by me, Specter. As for how it works I just put a bunch of these on my monkey minions and voila! A completely loyal army!

Dr Nefarious: Specter huh? My Name is Doctor Nefarious. And I have an offer you can't refuse. You give me a couple of those helmets of yours for my army and I will help you destroy everyone hwo opposes us

Specter: I'm afraid not. These Peak Point Helmets here intellectual property, I'm not just going give them up to you.

Dr Nefarious: Well then. You leave me no choice but to annihilate you!

Ending

 _That cosmic energy signature gave me something I've never imagined I'd get my hands on. Power which is greater than that of Orvus and the Zoni. All squishies shall soon skneel before me. Finally I will be able to destroy that wretched Lombax Ratchet and his robot companion Clank. For I am Dr Nefarious, once a humiliating defeated genius now the most powerful being in the universe. Mwhahahaha!_

* * *

 **Sorry if some of this dialogue seems out of character. I've never played Ape Escape, so I don't really know Specter's personality that well. Honestly, writing a scenario like this is really hard, especially when it comes to the intro, dialogue, and endings for both characters. So, if possible I could use some feedback to improve on what I should do. I hope you liked this chapter. And just to let you know, I will be doing each these scenarios in a random order, not following order the list.**


	3. Author's Note

HI, Guys I just wanted to let you know that I'm putting this story on indefinite hiatus because it's just so hard to write. In the meantime please check out my other fic 'Redux'


End file.
